Love in the Nick of Time
by aloneandhick
Summary: Bella doesn't feel loved cause her mom left her when she was younger and her dad doesn't seem to care about her. She stays strong but inside she's already dying. What happens when she meets someone who's seven years older than her? Will she finally feel what it is to be loved and be cared about?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella doesn't feel loved cause her mom left her when she was younger and her dad, who's always at work doesn't seem to care about her. She stays strong but inside she's already dying. What happens when she meets someone who's seven years older than her? Will she finally feel what it is to be loved and be cared about?**

* * *

When I was younger, I always wanted to feel loved and to know that at least someone cared about me. But, of course I didn't feel loved. My mom left me and I can still remember her words.

_"You've been a mistake! I never wanted you, and this is the last time you'll ever see me."_

It hurts like someone has ripped my heart out.

I had to stay with my dad, of course and I guess I should thank him because he didn't kick me out. But he was never a father to me. He didn't love me, it was obvious. And he didn't care. He paid for my tuition, yes. But I have to pay him every month until I finish paying him.

Yes, I work. At the Newton's and get paid every month. That's life.

I do all the choirs in the house and it's fine with me, I grew up doing all those things anyway and it doesn't matter. I study hard and promised myself, I'd go to college and find my dreams and maybe..someone who will finally love me.

Sometimes, I wish I just didn't live, you know?

Like maybe, Renee and Charlie are still together. They weren't married though and well, yes. Renee was very young when she had me but that doesn't make sense right? If they really loved each other and if they loved _me,_ they should have worked it out but they didn't cause they don't care and I hate them._  
_

With all my _broken_ heart.

But I stay strong cause I don't want them to see that I'm weak.

Although, inside? I'm dying.

My heart feels so empty, like something's missing.

And maybe, just maybe there's someone out there who will be there for me and telling me 'It's gonna be okay'

Though I know for real, it won't.

But it's nice to know that someone's there..

I just feel it.

And I just wish that 'someone' would be the one to fix me.

* * *

**Hmm? What do you think?**

**huh?**

**Poor Bella, right?**

**I know.**

**So yeah..**

**~Sam **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella doesn't feel loved cause her mom left her when she was younger and her dad, who's always at work doesn't seem to care about her. She stays strong but inside she's already dying. What happens when she meets someone who's seven years older than her? Will she finally feel what it is to be loved and be cared about?**

* * *

I didn't pay any attention to school today. I even ignored my so-called friends. They think they know me, they think they know what I've been through but honestly they don't. No one does.

I'm alone. And I want to be strong and keep a smiley face.

But sometimes, I can't. I don't want to be fake all the time. That's bullshit. I hate fake people and I'm so not one of them. But then, everyone would judge me though it doesn't really matter, I don't give a shit.

After my mom left when I was 7, my dad hired a babysitter. And by the end of the night when they think I've fallen asleep, I would hear loud moans coming from my dad's room and the bed..shaking or something. It's pretty disgusting. I remember she only looks like a high school student.

When I was 9, I was always left alone and I acted like an adult since then. I'm not normal, like not normal in a way, I wasn't like any other kids who play with toys, I wasn't one of those who gets what they always wanted. No.

I started paying Charlie when I got a job when I was 15. I was matured enough. And so that I could pay him for all that he's done for me. For school, food and for letting me stay in his house or something cause he could have sent me to an orphan house when I was only 7.

Now that I'm almost 18, I'm gonna move out. But I still have to graduate which is like in 4 or 5 months.

So that kinda sucks.

I made some lasagna for lunch and left some for Charlie when he gets home by dinner. After all, he's my father.

It's a good thing he doesn't beat me or anything like that. But I remember him saying, that it was my fault Renee left him. And that he will always blame me. And that's what hurts too.

They both said things that broke my heart instantly. The pain is just unbearable, okay?

It does hurts and I can still feel the fresh pain in my chest. It will always be like this.

I just wish that the moment I move out, everything will be different and I'll be happy, for real.

.

.

.

.

I was making my homework in the living room when Charlie came home looking angry, as always. He didn't even say hi or something. He just went straight to the kitchen knowing there were leftovers for him.

After eating, he went upstairs to change and I went to the kitchen to clean the dishes. I finished my homework in my room cause there's no way I was going to do that in the living room with Charlie.

I didn't sleep just yet. I went downstairs and found him still watching some baseball game or whatever the fuck it is.

"I'm just gonna head out.." I told him and he just nods without turning around, guess he was still focused on the TV.

The engine of my truck scares the shit out of me. Always. I love my truck but seriously though.

I head straight to La Push. It's where I always go, where I can relax and maybe only where I can be myself.

It's the only place that can make me happy. Or sad cause I think of a lot of things when I'm in La Push.

I walk down the beach and thought of why my life's like this.

Why my mom left.

_because of you_, my mind says.

Well maybe that's true. She says she never wanted me.

_Why didn't they use protection?_ I chuckle at the thought.

It just hurts so much that my own mom left me like I was just a thing or a mistake or something. It was so easy for her. I was young and I needed my mom. And she just left.

Then there's my dad. I don't know if he cares.

_he doesn't._

Yeah..maybe he doesn't and the only thing I can do is to just accept it. But how?

I didn't choose this life and you know what's worse? I have to deal with it.

Everyone does. With their own lives.

Some are lucky and I'm one of those who's not. I have to deal with shit.

I should be strong. But the more I'm thinking about it, my heart aches.

I thought I'd be stronger when I was grow up, but I'm still this fragile, vulnerable girl inside.

Who just wants to be loved and be cared about. For fuck's sake I don't even know what love is.

Or what the fuck being cared about is.

I never loved anyone.

Not even my dad.

And it's just so sad.

I sat on a log near the shores where the waves are crashing. It's already dark and I'm sure no one's around so I cried and placed my head between my knees.

It feels so good and bad to cry at the same time. Is that even possible? Oh yes.

Then someone placed a hand on my shoulder and I jumped away from it, standing up.

_Please don't kill me._

_Please just kill me so this pain will finally be over._

_No, I have a life ahead of me._

_Please don't._

Then I hear his voice, and I know he won't kill me.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you, I was just gonna ask if you were okay and apparently I know it's stupid to ask because it's clear you're not." He says and I stare at his beautiful face.

Wow.

He is perfect.

Wait..is he waiting for a respond?

"I'm okay." I said before looking away to hide my blush because of his perfect face and body and not to mention, the hair and the jaw.

Gosh, he could have seen my blush because of the dim lights around and I would be embarrassed.

"No, you're not and you know it." He says and at the moment, I wanted to slap him cause he doesn't know what I feel but I didn't because he was right. I'm not and I definitely know it.

I look up at him because he is goddamn tall. I'm like a 5'5 and he's a 6'2.

"You don't know me." I said with a cold voice, hoping I sounded confident.

"You're right, I don't. But I do know, you're dealing with shit." He licks his lips and I can't help but watch.

"Right.." I say before walking away.

I can't talk to him. I don't even know him and god knows what would fucking happen.

"Hey..wait up!" He calls from behind me and I only stopped when I could finally see my truck.

I turned around to see him walking towards me,

"What?" I asked.

"What's your name?" He asked with a smirk. Yes, a fucking smirk!

Who does he think he is? Oh right, a sex god.

"Not telling you." I walked away again, heading to my truck.

"Okay well, see _you _around then cause I'll definitely be around." I look at him again saw him winked before going to his car.

_Sexy fucking bastard. _

I drove home in only 7 minutes and went straight to bed thinking of green eyes that are apparently, gonna haunt me in my dreams from now on.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Worth continuing?**

**Be honest with me.**

**Please review! :)**

**~Sam**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella doesn't feel loved cause her mom left her when she was younger and her dad, who's always at work doesn't seem to care about her. She stays strong but inside she's already dying. What happens when she meets someone who's seven years older than her? Will she finally feel what it is to be loved and be cared about? **

* * *

I woke up with my left hand between my thighs and realize I was sweating. What did I even dream about?

_shit did I just have a wet dream?_

That was a first and that cocky bastard last night did all of this. I shouldn't even think about him cause he is so not worth it, okay maybe a little.

I didn't realize it's May 1 today which means I'll be 18 in 12 days. I'm not really that excited but I could easily move out and that would mean great, right?

I still don't have the money though and staying in Charlie's at the moment is actually the best idea..for now.

It's Sunday and I have this homework I haven't done yet so I deicded to work on it before doing..something.

My stomach growled and I really need some food but I decided to just continue and finish my homework and watch some lame random TV show before passing out on the couch.

I woke up and Charlie's still not home which is great because that meant I wouldn't see his face.

I opened the fridge only to find it half empty. There's no..everything! And I'm fucking hungry! I still have some money so I guess I should go to the store and buy something to cook for the night.

I finally gathered all the things I needed for making a pasta and a simple salad, I place in the counter and as I waited for the lady to finish whatever she's doing.

Someone so familiar, someone who has been the reason for my wet dream last night is standing behind me, holding a milk carton.

"Told you I'd be around," He winks at me and I blush. I finally see him in a place where it's bright and I realize he's really beautiful but still a cocky one.

I didn't answer him because I have nothing to say so I look away and gathered everything up in a brown bag. I walked away from him and I knew he would be following.

Because I can hear his footsteps and finally he speaks, "Why are you ignoring me?"

I snort before turning around to look at him, "What? I don't even know you so.."

"I'm Edward and you are?"

_smug annoying bastard!_

"Not telling you." I walk away again but nearly dropped the brown bag when he caught my elbow.

"Why not?" I scowl at him. And he tightens his grip on me.

"Because I have no time for this bullshit! And right now I have to cook for my poor stomach and my fucking dad who doesn't even care about me. So please? Let me go!" I yell the last words at him.

He finally drops his hand and for a second he looked hurt, "I just want to be friends with you. I want to know you, I want-"

"I have to go." I whisper before going to my truck.

I cried on my way home.

He wants to be my friend. And I just blew him off or something.

I feel so bad and I don't know why!

I run my hands through my hair because of frustration and bit on my bottom lip till I taste blood.

* * *

I lost my appetite but still ate in silence. I haven't ate all day so yeah. It's already 9pm and Charlie isn't home, he usually is at 7 or 8 so it's odd.

I made my way to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I see a girl with eyes too big for her face and too pale for my taste. God, I'm so thin.

I changed into my sweat pants and a shirt that's twice my size.

Once I'm settled in bed, I cry my heart out.

I don't even know the reason.

Is it because of my parents? or him?

Fuck, I can't believe what's going on with me.

Why am I crying because of that cocky bastard?

I feel like I have been so rude.

He was asking for my name! Not my virginity or something.

I should really say sorry the next time I see him.

Or maybe even say my name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella doesn't feel loved cause her mom left her when she was younger and her dad, who's always at work doesn't seem to care about her. She stays strong but inside she's already dying. What happens when she meets someone who's seven years older than her? Will she finally feel what it is to be loved and be cared about? **

* * *

Why does time pass by so fucking slow when I'm in school? I don't get it. It's just 11:25am and I really, really wish I could go home right now. What if I act as if I'm sick and I really need to go home? Yup, I'll try this shit.

I excuse myself telling Mrs. Greene, I needed to go to the clinic and might go home and sleep and shit. I brought my bag with me because I was _sure _I'm going home.

I told the nurse I had a seriously bitchy head ache and needed to go home. She kept on touching my forehead and then looking at me with a confused face. I avoid eye contact. Because reasons.

And finally she let me go. I made my way towards my truck and hop in, I didn't go home right away of course. I went to the library in port angeles. It's one of the places I go to most of the time. It's peaceful and quiet.

After a while of finding the right book, I sat on the floor and made sure no one was looking and for a while, I got lost in the book. I don't if I can ever explain the feelings I get while I'm reading an excellent book. Believe me, I've read a lot..like _a lot_ and then when it comes to an end, I feel so emotional and just cry and shit because it's the end or something. There are some books I've read and even though the endings are happy and just...ugh it's still sad because you know it's the end. Especially if it isn't a sequel. That is so heartbreaking and you can't do anything about it.

I stayed in the library for a about more than 4 hours because I'm that crazy. And then I saw him. Again, and this is like the._.wait_ let me think. First, on the beach. Second, in the supermarket and then now. Is this some kind of game god is playing? or something? Because like, you know what I fucking mean.

I sighed and walked my way toward this god who looks confused as fuck.

* * *

**EPOV**

I'm a guy and I fucking love reading. It's strange to me that some or most of the people don't like reading and they'll always say shit like movies are more interesting than reading a book. Yeah I admit, it's always nice to watch a movie because you could just see it and don't need to use your imagination. But seriously? If you're really focusing in reading and all, after a few chapters, you'll actually feel like you're inside _the _book and you realize you're using your wild imaginations. And you feel like you're not reading anymore, do you know what I mean? I hope you do.

I feel sorry for those who don't like reading. But no offense, though.

The first book I've read without pictures? was called 'On the Road' by Jack Kerouac. I was 14 back then and I enjoyed the book so much. I love Dean's character. And that book will forever be my favorite, it's just excellent.

I was listening to a song by Radiohead when I remembered the girl. The most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, I swear the moment that I saw her..crying with her hair almost covering half of her face and the way she looked at me, scared and she calms down a bit because I tell her I won't hurt her, I knew I'll fall for her..soon.

I just felt sad she was crying. I wanna make her happy, I want to take away the pain she's feeling. The look on her face shows it all, that she's having a hard time and I want to know why..I just want to. She looks so hurt when I saw her at the beach..so fragile and vulnerable I just wanted to hold her in my arms and whisper comforting words like it's all gonna be okay though I know, deep down, my words wouldn't mean anything because she doesn't know me and I'm just a stranger and she probably thinks I'm a creep.

She stopped crying and walked away, going to her truck. I wanted to laugh at her old truck but that would have been rude so I just introduced myself and she doesn't. I just wanted to be friendly, but I guess it was the wrong timing. So I tell her I'll be around and she left.

I'm new in Forks and duh, it's a small town. I could see her any time, unless she locks herself in her house. It's weird that my parents met here and then they both moved to Chicago and then I got in the way and we stayed there until I finished college. Then I moved out and toured around the fucking world. I've been to many countries so far and I ended up here. I'm a photographer. It's just that, I love taking pictures of the nature and sometimes, people. I want to take pictures of _her_. And save it in my phone, laptop, computer or any device I own and make it my wallpaper. But then that's like..not good. Because she's not my girlfriend or anything. But..but yeah.

I have this exhibition next month or so where I show the pictures I've taken and some of the people who finds it interesting will hopefully buy it and blah fucking blah shit. Most of the pictures I would be showing are the amazing nature around us. The places I've been. And also, the people who was okay with me taking pictures of em.

Then I went to a library to just find something to read because as a matter fact as I've mentioned before, I love reading and with some twist kind of way, she's here reading and I don't know if I should walk away or talk to her or just ignore her and do my purpose of why I'm here but then she'll be all like 'what am I doing here' or maybe not.

Because the next thing I know, she's coming towards me and I had to look at my sides to see if maybe she wasn't going towards me but then no one was beside me and she's near and there's an expression in her face that I can't seem to describe.

* * *

**BPOV**

We stared at each other and finally I said, "I'm sorry for being to rude to you, I'm Bella." A little to quickly but then he raises his hand in front of me and we shakes hands which was weird. I thought guys weren't like this anymore. He's such a gentleman. "It's fine. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or something..I didn't mean to."

I smile at him and then things got awkward because we were just looking into each other's eye and then I look away. "Why don't we get a drink? and...just talk?" He asks and I think about it for a while.

There wasn't anything to lose and there's not much to do in the house anyway and I've read a book already and.."Yeah, sure." And then he flashes me his crooked smile that made me blush and scream inside.

"What would you like to drink? Or would you like to eat? What's your favorite food?" He asks and I had to bit my lip from laughing because he said it so fast and sounded really nervous. I was nervous too, by the way.

"I don't know, what would _you_ like to drink?" I ask him instead to make it easier for him.

"Well I like some red wine, right now for some odd reasons and uh..how old are you?"

"21." I lied.

"Oh really?" He looks impressed and a smirk was forming in his lips. "Yeah.." I said.

"Liar."

"I'm serious."

"No, you're not."

"I am."

"Nope."

I scowl at him and he chuckles, "you are so not 21, you look so young for god's sake." I realize we were starting to get comfortable with each other, we were still in his car and just driving around.

"What do I look like?" I ask him.

"Hmm..17? or 18? or wait, 16?" He says and I look at him to see him laughing.

"I'll be 18 on May 13." I tell him, and I don't know why I did. I just felt..okay with it and that's what matters.

"Really, well then, advance happy birthday _Bella_." Whoa! That was the first time he ever said my name and it sounded like sex. Oh god, what am I even saying.

"Thank you, _Edward._" And he grins at me, like a boyish grin. So childish..but cute.

.

.

.

.

We ended up being in a restaurant because it got really late and it was almost time for dinner and yeah, I didn't know if this is a date but there's food, and if there is then I guess it's fine. I am hungry, after all.

I ordered a mushroom ravioli and he ordered spaghetti, a pasta and a special salad for the both of us. Then, of course, the red wine for him and I just ordered a soda.

We ate and spoke between bites, he told me he's a photographer because he liked taking pictures since he was around 7 or 8 and I find that cute for no reason. He says he just moved here and he'll stay for a while. He asked me questions and I tell him I'll be graduating in May and will be moving to Seattle and study college there and I just had no idea how it was so comfortable talking to him.

"So Bella, where do you live?" He asks as I fix the seat belt.

"Somewhere." I decided to be just be a little playful.

"Be more specific."

"I live near the forest."

"Everyone does. I do."

"Hmm, I'll just show you the way.."

I tell him the directions and I just kept looking at him and I was right, he is the mos beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. Plus, he's a gentleman and he seems so kind and just..amazing.

Charlie's car was there and another car, too. He has a visitor?

"Well, here we are." I tell him and before I got out of the car he asked, "Can we do this again?"

I didn't know if I wanted to to that again and I'm just confused with how I just spent the entire day or half of the day with him..a person I barely knew. Do I trust him? I don't know. This is all new to me.

But I answered 'yes' anyway because the look on his face, the hopeful look on his face just made me say yes and I had fun and for the first time in my life, I felt happy inside. And it felt so good. Maybe I really wanted to do it again.

"Uh, good night." I whisper and he replies the same as I got out of the car.

He doesn't leave just yet, he left when I was already on the porch of Charlie's house. I realize I forgot my keys and I had to ring the bell. Charlie must be so mad. Shit.

And because he wasn't the one who opened it, I panicked.

_It was Jacob._

He's here.

_Jacob._

_Is._

_Here._

Now, what does this fucking mean?

Is he here for me..again?

When I was sixteen, Jacob wanted to marry me and my father agreed but only if I was already of age. Because it wasn't legal to marry someone who's below 18. I thought he wasn't serious, but then he wasn't and now Jacob is going to propose to me.

Jacob is not a good guy. Okay, I don't really know. I mean I don't want to judge him but he's my dad's age and I can't. I don't like him, he has this creepy look like he wants to kill me or something.

I can't marry him. I just don't want to.

"I'm not gonna marry you, Jacob." I said, angrily. Then my dad grabs my elbow and we went to the kitchen while Jacob stayed in the living room, holding a box in his hand.

Charlies tells me I have to marry this guy because he would pay him some serious amount of money. I wanted to slap and be angry at my dad because he was willing to, like, sell me. But then I didn't because he doesn't care about me, but I'm 18 that meant my own decisions.

I fucking hate them both. Jacob was willing to pay my dad for me..and god know what he would do to me. And my so called dad, who's a police, wouldn't do anything about it. And just..shit.

"I don't want to marry him!" I yelled at him and out of nowhere, his hand slaps my face and it hurts like a bitch, that I cried and the pain was almost unbearable. I ran out of the house into my truck and headed to the beach.

I look at the mirror in my truck and saw that the side of my face is red and I'm sure some parts of it will bruise. I can't go to school like this.

God, the tears can't seem to stop falling.

My dad never hit me.

I was thankful he didn't when I was young, so he didn't child abuse me or anything. But he didn't care and love me and that hurts like his slap earlier or maybe even more. But still, I cried harder until I couldn't breathe and then a familiar voice comes from behind me and this time, I don't get scared or panicked.

I hug him instead because I needed it and finally, his arms surrounds me and he lets me cry on his chest and I felt awful for wetting his shirt but then I'm just glad, deep down, he's here.

* * *

**Hey babies! How is life? **

**Oh..uh, is this worth continuing? or should I stop cause it's shit?**

**I have no idea. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed though, you just make me smile.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**~Sam**

**xoxo**


End file.
